Within These Mint Walls
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Arthur looks anywhere but at his fading sister. Propped up with pillows, she looks nothing like the vibrant teenager he last saw. He can't stand the accusation in her eyes and he can't stand himself. A woman's voice promised that she'd be ok and Arthur stared up into the nurse's warm, brown eyes. Something made him believe her. MODERN AU Gwen/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing  
_

Arthur Pendragon wasn't sure when night had turned to day or how he'd managed back to his flat. He just knew that he must have had a damn good time. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. His living room was in disarray and he couldn't work out if the party had continued on here or if the mess had just been caused by him trying to find his bedroom. He slouched back into the couch. Yes, it had defiantly been a very good night. He vaguely wondered if he'd come home with his wallet and phone. He couldn't even really remember if he'd taken them. He smirked and closed his eyes. Being the Birthday Boy definitely had its advantages.

The clock on the wall read that it was noon and Arthur saw no point in trying to make the day productive. He couldn't really think of anything he wanted to do anyway. He stood up, regretting the action immediately but pushed through the wooziness and attempted to make his way to his bed. As Arthur lent on his door way, his bleary eyes focused on his bed. There was a long figure disguised under his doona and sheets and a long thin foot sticking out the bottom. Arthur rolled his eyes. Only Merlin would turf a man on his birthday to the couch while he took the bed. He wondered briefly how the weedy man had even managed to get him to his flat.

"Get up Merlin!"

Arthur commanded as best he could, despite his state. His demands went unheard though as the sleeping Merlin didn't even flinch.

"Merlin!"

Arthur continued to call

"I said get up!"

The mass of blankets seemed to twitch and Merlin's head appeared. His hair was ruffled and was glaring at Arthur with one eye.

"What?"

He spat, rubbing his eye angrily

"What are you howling about?"

Arthur intensified his glare

"How did you end up in my bed and I end up on the lounge?"

Merlin fell back into the pillows with a groan

"Would you believe me if I said I had no bloody memory?"

Arthur smirked and sat on the end of the bed

"Actually I would"

He chuckled softly, the action making his stomach gurgle dangerously.

"I need you to get up and out though"

Arthur continued

"I need this bed, so I can pass out and die for the 12 next hours"

Merlin laughed softly

"Got any food?"

Arthur shrugged and crawled up to the head board, letting his body collapse next to Merlin's

"I have no idea"

Arthur could quite remember the last time he'd eaten in his flat. The last couple of weeks had been a blur of late night strategy meetings and take-away containers. He wasn't even sure if the fridge was still on. Merlin pulled himself out of the bed and stretched his arms out.

"I'm going to take that as a no then. I'm off then"

"Bring me up and bacon and egg roll?"

Merlin laughed as he made his way to the door

"I'm not your assistant anymore Mr Pendragon. If you want a greasy lunch, you are going to have to get off your arse and come with me"

Arthur sighed deeply into his pillow. Although the temptation of falling back into deep sleep was strong, his gurgling stomach needed something before he could let himself get to comfortable.

"Right, gives us a minute to change"

"No way sir"

Merlin mocked; in a manner way to perky for someone Arthur last remembered seeing doing a row of shots

"If I have to do a walk of shame in this crumpled suit, then you can too"

The busy street didn't help Arthur's hangover one bit. His belt felt like it was chafing his skin and he knew everyone was able to smell the stench of the night before on his clothes. Despite this sorry state it didn't stop the two men dissecting the night that was as they sat on a park bench, eating their breakfast.

"So did Perce end up hooking up?"

Arthur asked conversationally and Merlin shook his head

"The girl never ended up showing up. He was well disappointed. Think that's why he hit the drink as hard as he did"

"Doesn't give the rest of us an excuse though"

Arthur said with a laugh

"I think everyone else was just shocked to see you having a good time. Everyone was hoping they'd pass out before the defence force tyrant returned"

Arthur rolled his eyes

"I'm not a tyrant, I'm a leader…"

He trailed off, not wanting to think about work in his state

"I'm just glad everyone had a good time"

Merlin smiled

"Everyone had a great time. Helped get their minds off the last few months"

Arthur nodded and didn't reply. It wasn't just the last few months; Arthur felt he needed a break from. Arthur was struggling with the last four years. He still hadn't mentioned the sealed blue envelope that was concealed in the inside pocket of his jacket. He'd spent most of yesterday toying with the idea of opening it. Now it still remained untouched and Arthur was no closer to deciding if he even wanted to read its contents. He had recognized his sisters handwriting immediately and doubted whether she's have any good wishes for him on his 25th birthday. Arthur looked back up at Merlin, who was talking about their various friends and their antics the night before. Arthur hadn't planned on telling him of Morgana's letter, even if he had opened it. It wasn't just Arthur she had destroyed that night, but his friend too. He took a pensive bite of his egg and bacon roll and let the letter burn his chest. He would throw it out first chance he was alone. It doesn't matter that she was blood, he decided. Some things, even sisters were better left in the past.

Gwen lent of the doorframe and stared into the darkened room with a frown. She was still sleeping. This wasn't a good sign. Gwen glanced at the clock; she should have been up at least five hours ago. Gwen entered and pulled the curtains back, revealing the bright sky and city skyline

"Urgh"

Gwen smirked at the reaction and drew her eyes away from the beautiful days to take a better look at her client. Gwen quickly sighed at her state. Morgana had been making such progress since she'd arrived. Yet today she looked similar to how she had when she'd arrived.

"How are you feeling today?"

Gwen asked, plastering a smile to her face as an attempt to disguise her worry

"I'm having a bad day today"

Gwen nodded and opened Morgana's cupboard

"What do you want to wear to day?"

Gwen asked, flicking through Morgana's expensive looking longue wear.

"It was my brother's birthday yesterday"

Gwen turned back to face Morgana, trying to remember if there had been anything in her notes about this.

"I sent a card… the doctor suggested it. I haven't heard anything back…."

She trailed off and fingered the thread on her doona.

"I'm sure patience is the key here. It was only his birthday yesterday! Give him time Morgana"

Morgana looked up with such hope that Gwen was right, that she immediately regretted saying anything. Gwen scolded herself for being so thoughtless. Morgana had been in care for little over a month now and despite Albion's constant attempt to get in touch with her family, they still had seen any Pendragons enter its building. Gwen, as a nurse had seen her fair share of neglectful families but never had Albion. It was an exclusive respite for the wealthy families in London, known for its top end care and strict terms regarding privacy. Gwen had seen a few familiar faces from her T.V battle their various addictions and seen the horrible levels of desperation a human could face. Her work was never pretty but there was always a sense of community. A client always had _someone _either trying to mend fences, scold them relentless or trying to help their career. Yet Morgana Pendragon said alone in her room most days, attending sessions with her doctor and trying to make conversation with the nurses and other clients. She seemed to belong to no one and no one seemed to want a bar of her. It broke Gwen's heart, especially when she had found out that it wasn't the first time the young Miss Pendragon had tried to take her own life.

Gwen smiled softly at Morgana and her hopeful smile. She wondered if she should do a little investigation in to this brother of hers. It was no secret who he was. Arthur Pendragon was a military hero and apart of the Pendragon political dynasty. According to the papers he was attempting to follow his deceased father's footsteps and become a minister for the Defense Force. Gwen would always see his stoic image in media and wondered how well the public would react if they knew the Great Pendragon had a lost and forgotten older sister struggling with nightmares in a cold bed on the top floor of Albion.

Arthur watched Merlin's retreating figure wander through the crowds as he made his own way home. He pulled the blue envelope from his jacket and let it fall into the garbage. It was time for him to crawl back into bed. He turned down the street and started walking to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own

oooo

Gwen groaned as the winter air cut through her skin as she left work for the night. She hated working the afternoon shift and having to finish at 10 pm. She would enter work with one last glimpse of the sun and blue sky and leave to find it black and freezing. He flashed his lights at her and she grinned, pulling her coat tighter to her body and began to walk to the car. She still didn't understand why he owned one. There was an underground station in walking distance to their flat. It was a ridiculous indulgence that wasn't needed in the city, but as the months rolled on she started to understand the perks. Apart from his frivolous purchase of a small car, her boyfriend Lance had no more flaws so she couldn't really complain. Gwen opened up the car door and slid into the passenger seat. His handsome face smiling at him.

"You didn't have to pick me up"

She greeted, softly kissing him on the lips.

"I'd rather wait out here in the cold then be up wondering if you were going to make it through the door"

"It's not that late of night. It's no more dangerous now then what it would be in the middle of the day"

He shrugged and started the car.

"I think I just like spending that little bit longer with you"

She smiled and stared out the window. He always knew what exactly would make her heart melt. It was almost unnerving. She let his hand rest on her knee and let herself enjoy the familiarity of it all.

"How was work?"

He asked and she shrugged slightly

"It was ok. Long afternoon"

"How was Morgana? Family showed up yet?"

She shushed him, chastising him softly.

"You shouldn't be asking this. It's all confidential. I never should have mentioned it"

He laughed

"And who am I to tell? You know it all stays in the vault"

She laughed and then rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"No, no one showed up today. Apparently it was her brother's birthday. I think she had been expecting something to happen. Like the milestone would put her on his mind or something"

Lance's eyes darkened

"His picture was in this morning's paper. He and his army mates were all playing up. Makes you worried for the state of the government if they let someone who would rather lick a barmaid's belly button then check on their own sister"

Gwen clicked her tongue, unaware that the celebrations had made the paper. She prayed the other staff members had a good sense not to show Morgana.

"Don't be too harsh Lance. Remember nobody has even been able to reach him, or anyone in his family for that matter. So we don't even know if he knows yet"

"How can I be sitting in this car talking about it and he doesn't even know?"

Gwen shrugged, not wanting to continue talking about her favorite client.

"How did the interview go?"

She asked brightly

"Do you think you'll get it?"

Lance smiled softy, intently watching the road

"We'll have to wait and see. Maybe"

Gwen clasped her hands over his on her knee. She really hoped he got it.

000

Arthur stared blankly at the papers in front of him. He could hardly focus on the squiggle of words. The weekend had been such a reminder of how little time he had off these days. Time off was a luxury since leaving the army. Not that long term deployments ever gave him a sense of freedom but at least he felt like he was constant moving and doing something productive. He straightened the papers in an attempt to refocus, but his mind couldn't seem to do so. Ever since he decided to take his talents into the political arena his days were nothing but jumbled words on computer screens and hypothetical situations. Also he was now permanently rooted in London. It had its many benefits as for the first time he seemed to have a day of normality but he never seemed to have the time to reconnect with his friends or just breathe.

His eyes fell to the folded newspaper beside his computer and he abandoned the paper work in his hands. Percival had come bounding in early this morning, exclaiming how they had made it into yesterday's paper. Arthur had instantly been embarrassed especially since the photos had been less than flattering. He had skimmed the article as Percival gave him a brief rundown. It pained to admit that they were probably right and that he wasn't ready to be a part of the Pendragon political dynasty. That he was rushing to fast to honor the memory of his father without thinking anything through…that he was just like his sister….

All thoughts of Morgana were pushed from his mind as there were three knocks at his office door.

"Come"

He called lazily and drew his eyes from the day old newspaper and glance up to see Leon. Leon was a retired solider and now a member of Arthur's staff. He smiled at the man, whose ruffled hair clashed with his impeccably tailored suit.

"Sir, there is another phone call from Albion. They really want to talk to you"

"Again?"

Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought Vivian was discharged months ago?"

Leon shrugged, he felt slightly inconvenienced by being stuck with what he perceived to be an assistants job.

"They won't give me any details, but say it's important that you speak to them. It's on line one"

Arthur glanced at the phone and cancelled the flashing line one.

"The best thing for Vivian is to be apart from me. Poor girl"

Leon nodded with a slight smile, remembering the intense young lady that had fallen for his captain's charms. He began to shut Arthur's door when the blond called for his attention again

"Oh and Leon"

Arthur began, with a smirk

"Maybe next time go a little easier on the long island iced teas aye?"

Arthur held up the paper, Leon's drunken smirk on display. Leon shook his head, embarrassed

"It's going to be a while before my gran talks to me again"

Ooo

"Doctor!"

Mr Gaius turned around with a smile, as the young nurse Gwen made his way towards her. She looked exhausted, he noted. No doubt from the all the extra shifts she seemed to be always picking up.

"Gwen, I'm getting tired of seeing you here. Surely that boyfriend of yours struggles with all the free time it must give him"

Gwen smiled prettily and replied

"He is all the more closer to joining the air force. Will finally be able to put those flying skills to use"

"Oh so the interview went well I take it?"

Her lips tightened

"It was only yesterday, so it's a bit close to tell but I'm sure he'll make it past the first round this time"

Gaius gave a reassuring smile

"He would have last time Gwen. If it hadn't have been for his shoulder, he would be serving right now"

She nodded with agreement

"Yes of course, but it wasn't my boyfriend's employment status I wish to talk to you about"

"Hmm? What's the trouble?"

"It's Miss Pendragon sir. She was a little blue yesterday before I left home. There has been no improvement today, in fact I would say she is even more withdrawn"

"Is she aggressive with you? Is she in need of higher care?"

Gwen shook her head quickly

"No, no. She is just….sad"

Gaius smiled softly

"People struggling with depression usually are Gwen"

"I know, but she was doing so well. I almost thought she'd be home but the end of this month. I think her brother's birthday really pushed her back. I think she realises once she finishes this final step, she has nowhere else to go. Have you tried getting in touch with Mr Pendragon again?"

Gaius sighed

"No. The Mr Pendragon is as elusive as ever. I feel your right and he is the key to all this. I just don't know how we can get him here without breaking policy and simply dragging him into the building"

Gwen glanced passed his shoulder, lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"Yes…there lies the problem"

Ooo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to review and added the story to their alerts list. People certainly have a lot of questions, but don't worry- everything always comes out in the wash

ooo

Merlin tapped his foot impatiently, confused as to how the line seemed to be growing longer in front of him instead of behind him. He sighed and counted his coins one more time, ensuring he had enough money. He wasn't quite sure how Arthur had convinced him to buy him coffee at one of the shops peak times. Despite leaving Arthurs employ two years ago, the man still seemed to have Arthur under his thumb. He counted his coins for a second time and assured himself that he had enough. Living with bankruptcy for a couple of years had definitely caused him to be more vigilant with his money. He shook his head wondering why the most unnecessary thoughts seemed to enter his head at the more inappropriate times. The past was the past now, he reminded himself and Morgana and her deceptions were out of his life for good.

He finally reached the counter and smiled at the girl behind the register. He placed his order and paid with his coins, leaning over to take a couple of plastic cup lids. He stood by the waiting counter, annoyed now that he would be standing around waiting once more. Merlin gazed across the crowded room vaguely wondering if he'd know anyone. He doubted it. Glancing at his clock, he knew Arthur was going to be annoyed that he was late, but he didn't really care. He wasn't even sure why Arthur had the day off. He never could be found with free time during the week; Arthur even worked through most weekends. Since his birthday though, it was now uncommon for Arthur to be taking half days and sometimes whole days off. He wondered if his friend was starting to realise that he wasn't built for politics.

Merlin played with the neckline of his shirt. The crowd room was beginning to make his chest feel uncomfortably tight. He coughed and cursed himself for forgetting to schedule an appointment with his doctor. He wasn't going to be able to get in for another fortnight he suspected. He doubted anything would be seriously wrong, but he still knew it was reckless to leave it so long between appointments. 'The accident' has he couldn't help but refer to it in his mind was now four years ago but he was still suffering from chest and breathing problems as a result of the fire. He took a couple of deep breaths, a method he used to regulate his breathing and quickly grabbed the coffees that appeared on the counter and made his way out of the store.

ooo

Arthur stared at his reflection with distain. He couldn't believe that he was hung over for the second time that week, especially seeing that it was Wednesday morning. He knew it was a grave mistake not going into the office. He couldn't quite bring himself to care about the campaign or his goals to be a minister. He knew that he had many friends relying on his success, but it was a crumpled blue envelope that consumed all his thoughts.

He guessed it still sat in the garbage for streets away and he played with the idea of running down just to see if it was still there. It been three weeks since he dropped it there and the reasonable side of him knew it would be long gone.

He abandoned any attempts of trying to look presentable and left the bathroom. Switching on his computer he thought there was no point even changing out of track pants. He was only expecting Merlin. He dabbled a bit on the internet, checking his Facebook. Scrolled through his list of friends and toyed with the idea of searching Morgana. She was no longer a Facebook friend of his but he wondered if he could see any of her photos. Curiosity got the best of him and he typed in her name, and she came up first.

Her profile picture had changed since the last time he had been on her friends list. He studied it careful and wondered where she could have been. He didn't recongised the couch she was sitting on or the two friends on either side of her. She looked nothing like the beaming face that filled his memories and his own photos. She looked emancipated and dirty and he wondered who Morgana would have become if she hadn't started taking morgause. He skimmed her profile, reading various post from her friends. It seems that nobody had written on her wall in about two years, which surprised him. It seemed she hardly used the site. Arthur wondered if it was because she had had to sell her computer for some more drug money or if she was simply above social media.

His front door began to rattle and he quickly shut down the computer.

"Give us a hand would you?"

Merlin called out from the other side and Arthur stood up rolling his eyes. Merlin's antics were sure to get Morgana off his mind. He opened the door to reveal a flustered Merlin, who seemed to be sweating slightly. His breathing was uneven and Arthur grabbed the coffees from his hand. He let the man pass him and then followed him into the living room.

"Forgot to have a check-up this month"

Merlin panted slightly

"Then I remembered I didn't go last month either….I've run out of my prescription repeats now!"

Arthur clenched his fist, abandoning the now cold coffees on the kitchen bench.

"Merlin! You can't do that! You have to be on top of these things. Remember last time?"

Merlin rolled his eyes

"I'm in better condition now than I was then. I don't feel too bad. Just got to take it easy before I can get to see the doctor"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

The tenderness and nostalgia that he felt for his sister left his body immediately when things like this happened. Merlin could barely breath properly now and Arthur placed sole blame on Morgana.

"I'm telling the truth Arthur. You know how careful I am about this stuff"

"Not careful enough to remember to go to your doctors"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, Arthur's tone was unnecessarily harsh. He was ashamed to admit this wasn't the first time he's forgotten to remain on top of his health and Arthur was never this patronizing.

"Arthur what is going on?"

Arthur sighed and collapsed beside his friend. He knew he was going to have to tell his friend. It had been weeks now, but there was still the chance that Morgana might try and contact Merlin if she was trying to get in touch with him.

"Morgana wrote to me on my birthday"

Merlin's breath hitched and it had nothing to do with his affliction. The tension rose ten-fold and Merlin struggled to remember the last time he'd heard Arthur say his sisters name.

"What did it say?"

Arthur shrugged

"Don't know, throw the thing in the bin"

"Arthur…"

Merlin drawled out

"You shouldn't have done that…I mean it has been four years"

Arthur stood up, furious

"Yes I know it's been four years and you still can't breathe properly because of what she did"

Merlin nodded, agreeing.

"I'm not saying bring her back in to your life, but it might have been nice to read what she could have said"

Arthur glared point blank at his friend.

"She burnt my house down, left you to die inside. Left you penniless….and you want to see what she has to say?"

Merlin let his head rest on the wall behind him. All these emotional complications weren't making him feel any better

"I don't know what to say Arthur"

"Nothing, say absolutely nothing. Let's just pretend I never got the letter and I never mentioned it"

Merlin nodded, not quite convinced this would be the last on the subject.

Ooo

Gwen stared at the white envelope on their scrubbed timber dining table. She knew Lance would have seen it before he left for his walk. She knew exactly why he'd left it unread on the table. He knew exactly what it was going to say and she did too. Gwen wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to support his dream for much longer. Despite being physically fit and mentally capable, his shoulder was just not going to let him pass any medicals for the air force. This was his second time round and a strong part of her wished he'd just move on and decided on a different career path.

Gwen stared at the front door to the flat, and checked her watch. She had two hours till she was due to start work and she wondered if he'd be back in time to discuss it. She knew they'd get into a fight about it. They rarely did spar, but this was one topic that her usually placid partner was sensitive about. She changed her clothes, grabbed her jacket from the hall stand and decided to make her exit. Work was becoming a little too hectic at late for her to walk in with a fiery mood.

Her favourite park was bare, apart from two men mucking around on the children's play equipment. She smiled at their antics softy as it looked like they were in engaging in some pretend sword fight. Gwen began a walk around the perimeter of the park, it was so rare for it to be this empty but she held no complaints. Her mind drifted to her work, where she felt she lived most days. One of her male clients was finally being discharged today and Gwen wondered who would take his place. Albion was a funny little place, different to any other establishment Gwen had work at but she loved it dearly. It was nice to be finally working with people at the end of their treatment and although there were still battles they seemed to have a different tone.

Gwen decided to take a seat on one of the benches. She gave a quick glance to the two men, who had now pulled out a tennis ball and were lobbing it at each other and let she become absorbed in her thoughts again. The search for Arthur Pendragon had been fruitless and he had been taken out of the equation for Morgana's rehabilitation. It hadn't really surprised her that someone so prominent was so attainable. His offices were even giving the impression that Mr Pendragon wasn't even there. Dr Gaius had been surprised though, divulging that he had worked with the young man when he was still in the army. Apparently one of Arthur's girlfriends has developed a strong attachment problem and was being consoled in one Albion's outpatient programs. Dr Gaius commented that whenever he was in the country he'd be helpful and provide any information or help. Gwen wasn't sure why'd he'd be so willing to help a girl he hardly knew and ignore the phone calls about his sister. Gaius commented that neither of them knew what was happening on Arthur's end, but Gwen was reluctant to have any sympathy.

"Heads!"

Gwen yelped as the mens tennis ball hit her square between the shoulders. She stood up quickly and whipped around. The two men were running towards her, both looking quite sheepish.

"Sorry"

Gwen studied the brunettes face; he seemed apologetic and also struggling to breathe

"Are you ok?"

She said aloud, concern flooding her features

"Yep"

He gasped, unconvincingly

"Just trying to get my breath back"

"He'll be fine"

His blonde friend finally reached them and gave his friend a couple whacks on the back.

"Won't you Merlin"

He added patronising

"Yep, I'll be fine"

Gwen placed her hands on hips and glared at the blonde man

"Well you have hardly given him much of a choice now have you? He is obviously having trouble…."

She trailed off and stared at the blue eyed man, recognition showing through her expression

"You are Arthur Pendragon"

It wasn't a question and Merlin rolled his eyes. Clearly this wasn't a statement Arthur was unfamiliar with. Arthur straightened up

"Yes I am, and who may I ask are you? Obviously someone important or you wouldn't be speaking to me like that"

Gwen's eyes sharpened, she couldn't believe this man's nerve.

"I'm Gwen"

She stated, toying with the idea to reveal all.

"I work at Albion"

Arthur nodded

"Well maybe you can tell your people to stop calling me? I did my best with Vivian, I think it's time it was all left alone"

Gwen's fury rose form his nonchalance. Throwing hospital policy straight out the window she said

"We weren't call about Miss Vivian. We were calling about your sister"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

Gwen watched with a small smile as Merlin paced in front of her.

"This is a big deal"

He had been muttering that statement since Morgana's door closed with Arthur behind it. Gwen wondered if Merlin realised how comical he was behaving.

"This is a big deal"

Gwen sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Merlin, perhaps I could get you a drink? A coffee perhaps?"

Merlin her focused his blue eyes to her face and smiled gently.

"I'm being a little over the top aren't I?"

Gwen laughed softly and patted the seat beside her

"No, I think you are reacting perfectly and you are right though….this is a big deal"

Merlin took the seat beside her and she flattened her work skirt across her knees.

"She'll be fine now though? I mean she won't die"

Gwen looked at him, pursing her lips.

"The worst is over in that sense. She'd still be in hospital if that's the case. This is like a…."

"Half way home?"

Merlin supplied and Gwen chuckled

"Yeah sought of, Morgana is doing ok. She attends all her appointments, looks after her health. She was desperate to see her brother though"

Gwen's lips twisted at the word 'brother' and Merlin smirked

"Arthur never makes the best first impression. Especially with women he finds attractive. He has a good heart though. I mean you saw his face when he realised it was his sister here. He honestly does care"

Gwen ignored the attractive woman part, not quite knowing what he was referring too. She struggled with the description of Arthur having a large heart, although he did genuinely seemed surprised and heart broken when he realised that it was his sister that needed his help at Albion.

"How come he has made no attempt to reach out to her before?"

Gwen asked, knowing she was crossing many professional boundaries as she did. Merlin responded with a hollow laugh, that Gwen thought sounded very unlike him.

"Arthur has spent most his life reaching out to his sister. Living and loving someone who would rather inject morgause is not that easy. Arthur just had to save himself….especially after the accident. That was pretty much the last straw"

Gwen nodded, only really having a brief understanding of what happened those years ago. Merlin took in expression, realising that Gwen may not fully believe him.

"Morgana may be on the road to recovery but that journey started somewhere. Please don't judge Arthur too harshly"

Gwen nodded again and smiled sadly

"I do not judge him through all this. I have no idea what it is like to have a family member self-destruct like that. It's his character that I don't have time for"

Merlin laughed

"Ahh well I can't defend him there. Arthur does have his faults. As I said though, Arthur never does make the best impression with women he likes"

Gwen rolled her eyes, again uncomfortable with the insinuation that Arthur might have found her attractive. Merlin noticed her disbelief and continued

"Let's just say that ball hitting you might not have been the accident we both claimed it to be"

Gwen just laughed

ooo

She was sitting crossed legged on her bed with her back resting on an assortment of pillows. She looked like she'd been through the wars that he'd fought, although Arthur could tell that she had clearly improved from the state she must have started this process in. He couldn't quite bring himself to meet her eyes. He was fiddling with the curtains, glancing at the people wandering the streets below. He wished he was one of them. He would have rather been anywhere then confront this situation in front of him. Hell, he wouldn't have even complained if he was back at work.

Morgana just seemed to stare at him, her eyes following his every movement. He found it unnerving. He ran his hand quickly through his hair and took one last sweep of the room.

"So…."

He trailed off uncomfortably

"How are you paying for all this?"

Morgana's eyes sharpened and Arthur swallow, instantly regretting his words.

"Seemed Urther had the right idea about me. My inheritance came through in installments. After I blew through the first two I thought maybe I should spend the third on something a little more positive. Trust you to bring up money. I assuming your still rolling in it?"

Arthur couldn't believe himself. He couldn't have cared less about the money. He just needed something to fill the silence and had been the first thing he could come up. He was just trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Trying to avoid the fact that they were here because twelve months ago she tried to take her own life in a drug induced stupor.

"Sorry"

He muttered apologetically.

"Are they treating you well here?"

Morgana shrugged

"Everyone has been really nice. It's all about being able to stand on your own two feet and what not. Preparing you for what's coming"

She smiled, more to herself then directing it at Arthur.

"Gwen nice… she is one of the nurses. We get on really well"

Arthur nodded and looked at the closed door as if was going to see her through the wood.

"She is the one that found me"

Morgana nodded

"I knew she would. Albion has been trying for ages"

"I would have been here quicker, I swear Morgana. I would have been in the hospital when it all happened"

He finally sat in the seat beside her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No matter what happened back then…I'd never want you dead. Why didn't they call me when you were hospitalised last year? Surely they knew who you were?"

Morgana straightened herself up and cast her gaze past Arthur's shoulder.

"I've been following your career since you retired from the army Arthur. I was surprised to read that you gave it all up"

Arthur wasn't sure if she was changing the subject or it would all somehow relate back to his questions.

"I needed a change"

He answered honestly

"So you decided to follow in Urther's footsteps? I'm surprised they didn't just give you the position. It seems like a waste of time for you to have to campaign"

Arthur shifted as her eyes seemed to return to his again

"It was the only thing I could think of to do"

She smiled softy

"That's why I begged them not to call you. I would have rather died then to be your shame. Imagine where you'd be right now if I'd had died. Unemployed"

"Work isn't my life Morgana. I'm not our father, despite the career I have chosen. I never want to see you dead. Especially in those circumstances"

Morgana cast her eyes down.

"That's not what you said that night"

He sighed. Here it was. They were finally forced to speak about that night. The night that has left him in debt and Merlin with weak lungs, he guessed it was the reason Morgana sat on this bed right now.

"You burnt down my house Morgana. You stole money, left Merlin bankrupt and me practically the same. It was different that time and you know it. I had so much anger when I finally found you. You nearly killed Merlin! You broke my heart that night and you know it"

Morgana began to softly cry and Arthur realised his own eyes were watering.

"I'm clean now. I promise Arthur, they wouldn't have let me in here if I wasn't"

ooo

Gwen found it hard to focus on her other clients with Arthur and Merlin now both in Morgana's room. She hoped and wished that everything was going smoothly and wouldn't put Morgana back in her treatment, maybe even forcing her to return to a hospital. She busied herself at the nurse's station, catching up on her neglected paper work. She idly wondered if Lance had finally opened up the letter from the air force. She doubted that she had been wrong in thinking it was bad news. He wouldn't have hesitated to call Albion if had been good. She shuffled the papers in her hand and quickly checked the roster on the pin board beside the lamp. She'd managed to pick up a couple of extra shifts. She guessed it should be enough to cover their bills for this quarter.

"Um excuse me, Gwen?"

Gwen turned around in her office chair and looked up at Arthur Pendragon.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a coffee? I was just going to run down to the place on the corner and get something for Morgana…if that's allowed"

"Of course that's allowed. You might want to hurry though, it is getting late"

She turned around back to her desk, wondering why he was hassling her about a coffee

"Well….did you want one?"

She turned around and he seemed to be smirking at her. It was an expression she was quickly becoming annoyed with.

"No"

She realised how harsh she sound and quickly back tracked

"I mean…no"

She closed her eyes, realising how crazy she must have sounded.

"Ok…."

He trailed off, but made no attempt to leave. She remained sitting in the chair.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behavior before. It's been a weird couple of months…actually a weird couple of years…and I was out of line. I wanted to say thank you for being there for my sister. She speaks very highly of you"

Gwen nodded, grateful for the compliment and accepted his apology.

"Also, sorry for hitting you with the ball"

She remembered Merlin's early comment about it not being the accident he was pretending it was and smiled.

"It's forgotten"

She said and turned around, listening to Arthur retreat through the doors.

ooo

"Arthur literally got a cabinet built for all his trophies. Seriously and not just for you know trophies and awards people care about…but like every merit he has ever received in his life"

Morgana laughed shaking her head at Arthur's grimace

"What? How big is this cabinet? Is that stupid spelling test stature there too?"

Arthur stood up, sick of the teasing

"That wasn't stupid! I beat twenty other kids to get that prize, so yes of course it's still there!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, laughing at his friend

"When you come over you can check it out. Seriously you'll laugh for ever when you see it"

"I have a good mind to-"

"Sorry to interrupt"

Merlin, Morgana and Arthur all turned to see Gwen standing in the door way. She had her coat on and her hand bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that its ten o'clock and I'm finished for the night. Just wanted to say bye Morgana, I won't be in again till Tuesday"

Morgana smiled contently

"Thanks Gwen. I'll see you then. Are these guys right to stay here for a bit longer? I know it's very late"

Gwen glanced at Merlin and Arthur

"Of course they can stay a little longer. I think maybe only till eleven though. I think you might be pushing it a bit with Nurse Emilee though, you know how she likes her structure"

"Thanks for bending the rules for us Gwen"

Merlin said with a smile

"I'm just glad that everything is going well"

"Do you want me to walk you down?"

Everyone in the room threw a surprised look at Arthur and his offer. All the eyes made Arthur fell uncomfortable, like he'd over stepped a line he didn't even know was there

"I just mean, in case anything were to happen"

Arthur added, not quite defusing the tension as he hoped he was going too

"Um no thanks that's fine. I'm sure I can make it to the front door. I'm sure my boyfriend can get me safely the rest of the way"

Gwen smiled smartly before shutting the door.

"Ooohh boyfriend! Poor Arthur"

Arthur threw another glare at Merlin

"I don't care that she has a boyfriend. I wasn't trying to be suggestive. I was just trying to be nice"

Morgana shook her head

"I cannot believe you are still hopeless with women Arthur. Honestly at your age I was expecting you to walk in with a child on the way"

Arthur sat back in his seat

"How old do you think I am? You two need to get your head out of the gutters honestly. I just offered to escort the woman down to the street. I didn't lie myself naked across the hallway"

Morgana looked serious for a moment

"Well as she said she has a boyfriend and can I also remind you that she is my favourite nurse"

Arthur put his hands up defensively

"Ok I get it. She is off limits….not that I was trying to ask her out anyway"

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

I hope people are enjoying the story! I feel I've bitten off a little more than I can chew and should have just stuck with one shots. Oh well! I'm having fun

Ooo

Gwen took no pleasure in knowing she had the next three days off especially since it fell over a weekend. The loss of the penalty rates was made even more disappointing when Lance announced in the car last night that he had decided to return back to school. She had swallowed her anger, focusing on how grateful she was that at least now he would stop chasing an impossible dream.

She glanced over at her boyfriend; he was using his laptop at the dining room table trying to complete his application. Leaning on the kitchen bench she diverted her attention to the fridge and sighed. Gwen wondered if she should just take advantage of the weekend and do something. She hadn't seen her brother Elyan in a while, but knew it being a Saturday night he'd be spending time at his local. The idea of a pub suddenly sounded really appealing, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a proper drink. She glanced at the kitchen clock and decided to call her brother.

ooo

"So let me get this straight, you blow of work all the time and then decided to catch up…on a Saturday"

Arthur sighed and stared intently at the three apologetic resignation letters in front him. He wondered if his father ever had any one let alone three people resign. Arthur doubted it; people would break their own necks to get an interview. He shuffled the around, trying to create the illusion that he was busy. Merlin stood in the door frame of his home office, not impressed by his choice of activity for the day.

"How about we go see Morgana for a bit"

Arthur raised his eyes and finally directed his attention to his friend

"We were there just last night"

Merlin frowns and entered the room, choosing to sit on the armchair in the corner.

"Do you regret going?"

Arthur was a little taken aback by the question

"No of course not! It just a bit of adjusting, it has been four years"

Merlin looked confused

"But everything was so good last night"

Arthur pushed himself away from the desk, dropping the letters in the process.

"I'm not saying that it's still not good. It's just I can't dedicated my whole life to sitting beside her bed. Do you get what I'm saying? We hardly left on good terms…a lot has happened in four years. I expected you of all people to understand how I'm feeling"

"I'm feeling weird"

Merlin stated letting his body flop in his seat

"Ahh always one for articulation"

"No I am"

Merlin stated, using a stronger voice.

"It goes from we are never going to see her again, too I got a letter and I'm going to do nothing about it, to hanging out with her all of last night"

Arthur sighed

"We were always going to see her again, let's be honest. I might not have thought it was going to be yesterday, but we always knew she was going to do something stupid and we'd see her again"

Merlin smiled softly

"I actually think she picked her timing well"

Arthur frowned, confused

"What would be good about right now?"

Merlin shrugged, not wanting to reveal all

"I don't know. I just mean with everything going on, she gives a little bit of reality"

Arthur pondered what his friend said, not sure what to make of his response.

"Are you glad to see her again? I mean I know she isn't your blood and you are living with the effects of what she did every day. I would understand if you hated her"

"I did hate her. I hated her and blamed her for everything….but like you said, I knew I would see her again and I knew I would forgive her"

"Has she apologised yet?"

Merlin shook his head

"Let's be honest, she doesn't really need to"

ooo

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Gwen was already starting to feel a little tipsy. Her brother had made good on his promise to take her mind off things and Gwen was really having a good time.

"So how is work going?"

He asked, twirling his schooner on the bar in front of him. She shrugged, not really wanting to focus on that at this moment.

"Work is work"

Elyan laughed

"Oh I hear that"

He swallowed the rest of his drink and signalled to the bartender

"What about those entitled families? Causing you trouble"

Gwen's mind fluttered towards Arthur Pendragon. Somewhere in the time between leaving Albion and her fourth beer she had decided that he wasn't that bad. She swallowed her own drink in the same fashion of her brother and accepted the new one the bar tender slid towards her. She must be drunk she decided, if she was thinking that Arthur 'wasn't that bad'. Her mind flashed to watching him with his sister. How he'd just pushed aside the angry her must have been feeling for his sister wellbeing. She rolled her eyes and scolded herself. Arthur Pendragon was a bully

"They are fine"

Elyan looked at her smirking

"I'm not going to get much out of you today am I"

She smiled sweetly

"I could turn the tables you know. Start asking about the girlfriends you always seem to have"

Elyan rolled his eyes

"Gods, you are worse than Dad's"

ooo

"Let's go out… have a few drinks"

Arthur shook his head and threw a pointed look at Merlin

"I thought the Doctor said no smoky environments for a while. Should teach you a lesson too. Show you not to be skipping out on important appointments"

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened Arthur's fridge

"Fine, let's drink these and then grab something disgusting to eat"

He said, as he dejectedly held up a pack of beer.

Ooo

"How good do kebabs sound right this minute?"

Elyan said, fishing through his pockets for his wallet.

"Kebabs sound amazing"

Gwen slurred

"Although you should have taken me some where nice for dinner"

Elyan laughed

"Well if you weren't such an easy drunk we could have. Should you ring Lance? Tell him you aren't coming home?"

Gwen pondered that perhaps she should. He would worry like he always did but then there was that chance that he might come and join them. Gwen was really in the mood to see her boyfriend right now as she was convinced he was the reason she'd felt the need to get so drunk.

The brother and sister said on a bench between a vendor and what Gwen realised was a strip club.

"You really need to move to a better neighbourhood"

Elyan laughed

"Welcome to the city. You should know by now places like this are everywhere. You might even live next to a brothel and not even know"

Gwen laughed

"I think I know. Seriously though Elyan…I don't think this area is really safe"

"Mr Pendragon lives three floors above me…. I doubt it's that bad of neighbourhood"

Gwen paused a moment, her thoughts feeling vague.

"What?"

Elyan gave her a funny look, but mistook her surprise for drunkness

"Yeah Arthur Pendragon lives in my building…."

As Gwen took in his words she began to laugh manically

"So he was so close the whole time…."

Elyan didn't know what to make of her sudden outburst and just laughed along with his sister. It been awhile since he's see her so careful. So happy to just sit on the side of the street with him and eat with her hands

"Yeah…he is a pretty alright guy too"

Gwen rolled her eyes, why was everyone so keen to tell her how nice he is? Gwen felt a strange twinge, one that seemed to tell her that all these people are right. She was horrified with herself

"Look I've met alright? And he is mean…and rude…and just a bully"

She took a deep breath after her rant and smiled

"Well Nurse Gwen, sorry to hear that"

Gwen turned, horrified as Arthur stood with a hotdog in one hand. Merlin was hovering behind him, laughing softly.


	6. Chapter 6

ooo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

Gwen swallowed hard as the elevator opened, revealing Arthur Pendragon. She diverted her gaze to the floor and waited for him to step out before she entered. Arthur didn't move through and Gwen realised she was going to have to ride with him. She took a step back and he held the doors open with his arm.

"Morgana is another three floors up. You are going to have to get in"

He said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the absurdity of it all. She stood inside the elevator and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Look"

She started

"I am sorry for-"

He raised his hand, cutting her off

"You don't have to apologise for talking to your brother. Anyway it's not that your weren't speaking the truth"

Gwen shuffled her feet and pressed the elevator door button. The metal doors slide shut and Gwen felt the tension rise.

"I am sorry; I know I can be….a bit much"

He finished and Gwen admired his honesty.

"How about we just put everything behind us and start anew"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and offered it to Gwen. She accepted the handshake and the doors automatically slide open. Gwen released his hand and stepped out of the elevator, Arthur following her.

"Are you working with Morgana today?"

He asked conversationally

"I'm actually on the blue floor today. I only needed to come up here to swipe on"

He nodded, not letting himself focus on the disappointment he began to feel.

"Oh well maybe I'll see you more tomorrow?"

She nodded, smiling softly

"Are you coming back tomorrow? I thought you must be very busy with work"

He suddenly felt a strange sense of distances from his normal life

"I've been taking half days. With Morgana being where she is, everyone is really understanding"

Gwen was surprised and expressed so

"You have been open about where she is?"

He shuffled his feet

"Well no…but that is more for Morgana then me. She is starting to talk about when she leaves here…she doesn't want to have to with all the exposure it will bring"

Gwen nodded and glanced at her clock. She didn't want to be rude but she really needed to swipe on and begin her shift.

"Well I better get to the staff room"

She said, gesturing to the hallway behind him. Arthur nodded and Gwen shifted her weight from foot to foot. Despite her need to move on, she felt like she was rooted to the spot

"Well…."

She began again, letting her word trail off. Not quite knowing what it was she wanted to say.

"I'm really glad we had this moment Gwen"

Arthur said finally

"I really hope to get to know you better over the next few weeks"

He finished with a smile and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Gwen smiled, not really sure what to make of everything. Somehow that interaction didn't feel like the regular relationship between staff and family member. She returned is smile and passed him, continuing her journey down the hall. She suddenly got the feeling that the blue-eyed Pendragon was going to get her in trouble if she wasn't careful.

ooo

Morgana stared blankly out her window, unable to take in any of the splendid view.

"Please Morgana, you could be surprised'

She scoffed and turned to face her brother

"Your right, of course I'm not surprised. Clearly you aren't as committed to making his relationship work as I am"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Despite everything that she had overcome, deep underneath it all was that little girl who could bat her eyes at Urthur and get anything she wanted. He didn't blame her for. He himself was covered in faults, some very similar to his sister.

"Surely you want independence. How would moving in with me give you that?"

Morgana shrugged and returned to staring out the window

"I just like the idea of us living like a proper, normal family"

She admitted and Arthur sighed, understands her wish.

"Morgana, we have to be realistic. You have to establish yourself…and I'll be there every step of the way…but living together? We'll kill each other!"

"I've changed, Arthur! I really have! I'm nearly finished my time here. It could be good"

Arthur lowered himself in the chair beside the bed and let his head fall into his hands

"You might have changed Morgana, but I'm still the same. I'm moody, arrogant and everything I was four years ago. The only thing a little different now is I don't hate you as soon as my eyes lay on you. I'll trigger something in you, I just know it. We'll start great then it will just go back to how it was when we were sixteen. Then suddenly I'll be 21 getting a call saying my house is burnt down and my friend might be dead. It doesn't make us weak to admit that it wouldn't work, it makes us strong and adults!"

Morgana's finger traced circles on the window. She let her brother's words sink in. Knowing in every way he was right.

"Well where am I going to go Arthur?"

He couldn't see her face, but he knew there would be fear in her eyes

"Anywhere you want, hopefully in London. It sounded like you still have a bit of Urthur's money to play with and I'll be able to help you out whenever I can. Unfortunately I'm not in the greatest position money wise but I'll help you out anyway I can"

Morgana turned around and lent on the window; her arms crossed in front of her body

"Why are you pretending to be poor? Is it so you don't look so arrogant in front of Gwen?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, a habit he scolded himself for.

"I'm not pretending anything Morgana. I'm in no way poor, but I didn't have my inheritance spanned out in instalments"

"So? It was roughly the same amount of money. There should be some still left?"

Arthur lent back in his chair, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Our father may have been well off but he was a billionaire. I would have to had worked for an income eventually"

Morgana raised her eyebrows, sceptical.

"What are you withholding? What aren't you telling me?"

Arthur sighed

"Look do we have to get into it now?"

"Yes…I think it seems we do. Where is the money Arthur?"

Arthur rose from his chair, angry at the accusation in her tone

"Where do you think the money is Morgana? You should know, you had a heavy hand in spending it"

Morgana returned his glare

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, whenever I was touring I'd always come back to bits and pieces missing. By the time I wised up and realised it was you I secured it better. That didn't stop you though did it? Anything to get hit, right? I still can't think of the war I felt safest during. The one overseas or the one against you"

Morgana began breathing deeply, but it didn't level her mood. Arthur's angry seemed to match hers and he didn't seem to be backing down

"Get it all out Arthur. Seems you have had something to say this whole time"

She goaded

"Even when you left my life you still drained me Morgana. Suddenly I had a home to replace…who is going to buy a vacant lot with a half charred house? I had to give up a job I loved to be close to Merlin how couldn't work. Medical bills, treatments, shelter, food and water…it all adds up Morgana"

Morgana felt the tears starting to prick her eyes

"I was in a haze. I didn't know what I was doing"

Arthur shrugged, his voice becoming unnaturally calm

"It still happened, whether you knew what you were doing or not. Now I'm trying to succeed in a job that I hate. Living a lie and pretending it's what I wanted. I have all these men who have blind faith in me, needing me to do well, all on top of you wanting to move in"

Morgana closed her eyes

"Get out Arthur. Clearly you can't forgive me"

"I have forgiven you Morgana. Just don't stand there and pretend that you don't know where my money went and make it out that it was my foolish mistakes that lost most of it"

Arthur stalked out and slammed the door behind him.

ooo

He knew he wasn't going to be allowed to stand here. The staff only sign was in big block letters at the entry. He also knew he was going to cop it for destroying half of the staff room, upturning the large table in his anger.

"Arthur?"

He whipped his head around and found Gwen staring at him from the door way. Her expression was horrified as she took in the damage that he'd made.

"I don't think I actually broke anything. I'll clean it up"

Gwen said nothing and walked over to one of the cupboards above the small sink. She pulled out a "Do not enter: cleaning sign" and hung it on the outside door handle before shutting and locking to door.

"It might confuse the cleaning staff but it'll give us time to clean up"

He nodded at her suggestion and began picking up various chairs.

"Sorry you have to spend you lunch break doing this"

She shrugged and she picked up a chair of her own

"Do you make a habit of destroying people's staffroom? Or is this a once off?"

He frowned and glanced around surveying the damage

"This is defiantly a one off. I promise I'm not usually this violent"

He suddenly paused as he felt her hand on his shoulder, the small touch rendering him frozen.

"You are going through a lot at the moment Arthur. You don't have to pretend everything is going how you wanted it"

He turned and faced her, her hand still on his shoulder. This was the most reassured he'd felt in months and he couldn't understand the affect she seemed to be having on him

"I just kinda hate my life right now"

She tilted her head, concerned

"You don't mean that"

"I don't mean in a drastic kinda way, just in a I'm feeling sad kinda way"

Gwen squeezed his shoulder

"Well maybe you should start doing something more fun"

Arthur smirked

"Like getting drunk and eating a kebab on the side of the road"

She blushed and diverted her eyes, Arthur decided he like the colour of her cheeks like that.

"Yeah something like that"

Feeling bold Arthur rested his hand on hers

"Come out for a meal with me tonight"

She laughed at his confidence and smiled

"I'm working….now c'mon, help me clean up your messed"

Despite her rejected Arthur was beaming. He couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the fact that she has a boyfriend that stopped her from saying yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

A/N I have no idea what Gwen's last name is. I googled forever and couldn't find it, so I've used a name from on other Arthurian Legends. In some stories this was Eylan's last names. There are a few different versions though, so it may not be totally totally correct.

ooo

Gwen skimmed the visitor's book, trying not to feel any reaction as she noted Arthur's missing name. It had been three days since she'd helped in in the staffroom and she hadn't seen him since. Not that it mattered that _she _hadn't seen him, she reminded herself. Gwen reminded herself that her concern was only that he hadn't come to see Morgana. She blew her lips and slammed the book shut. Hiking up her hand bag further up her shoulder, she quickly made her way through the double doors and out onto the street.

Lance's car sat waiting for her and she exhaled softly. They had hardly spoken over the last few days. Lance had been so wrapped up in organising his life for the start of the next semester that she had drifted to the background. Not that she minded, Gwen had to admit to herself. With Lance busy with his own life he didn't notice the extended hours she was spending at work. Finances seemed to be more strained then usual and Gwen wasn't in any sought of mood to have to explain this to a sometimes needy Lance.

He smiled as she opened the door and slid inside.

"Hello, how was work?"

She smiled in return and just shrugged her shoulders in response. How could she explain to her loving boyfriend that Arthur never showing up was starting make her feel a little melancholy? He'd never understand because she couldn't really explain it herself. He'd have every right to be angry and Gwen wouldn't have blamed him if he did.

"You seem cheerful"

She noted as she turned the radio do a couple of notches

"I am cheerful, I'm ecstatic! I got my acceptance today!"

Her eyes widened

"What? So quickly? It was only submitted a few weeks ago"

He shrugged, slowly down as the approached a red light

"It's for this coming semester. They needed to be quick. The only thing is…it's not quite exactly what we were hoping for"

"It's not for teaching?"

She probed, confused as to where he was going with this

"No it is…it's just not in London"

Gwen heart dropped to her stomach and she closed her eyes

"Where is it then?"

She was surprised at how even her voice was, considering she felt fire through the rest of her body

"Scotland"

They remained silent the rest of the drive home.

Ooo

Arthur had to give Leon credit. Throughout the whole of his speech, he never once waver eye contact from Arthur. He guessed it was the military training and just strong character that gave Leon this confidence. He had so much respect for the blonde man, yet despite all this as they stood in Arthur's office all he wanted to do was wring the man's neck.

"It's nothing personal. I don't want you to think that this is a reflection of you as a leader or a man. It's just I've got a family now and other people to think about"

Arthur nodded, knowing everything Leon was saying was true

"Leon, without you there is no point even campaigning. You are the strength behind all this and you know it"

Leon bowed his head for the first time and final let his eyes drop to the floor"

"That's kind of you to say, but as your friend I have to be honest. I was only driving this ship because you let me…maybe if…"

Leon trailed off and his eyes met Arthur's once more. Arthur didn't need him to finish the sentence; he already knew what he had been meaning to say. If Arthur had been more present, things might have been different. They might have had more of chance of being a success

"If I withdraw I'll never get another chance. I'll be a joke"

Leon exhaled and tilted his head

"Are you sure you want another chance? Is this life really one you wanted?"

Arthur shrugged

"I need to work and I need to stay in the city for Merlin and Morgana. How is going to give me an a job?"

"The army?"

Arthur sank into his chair

"All this has been such a waste of time. Everyone probably hates me"

Leon laughed

"Nobody hates you Arthur, no-one that you call a friend anyway. We all had fun playing Politics for a while, but it's time we all went back to our real lives"

ooo

Her fight with Lance was straight and to the point. Either he was to get a proper job in the city or it's over. She wasn't going to play the games and run around after him anymore. She couldn't believe after all these years of being together; he was packed in an hour and promptly shut the door behind him. It was all a little to anticlimactic for Gwen to take. She was never one to thrive on drama, but she had expected a little more than a few sad smiles.

Gwen found herself pressing her brother's intercom, begging for a response with a bottle of wine in a brown paper bag clasped around her hand. After her fifth try she accepted that Elyan wasn't home and sat down on the front steps; placing her bag beside her and the bottle between her feet. She placed her head in her hands feeling utterly defeated when a familiar voice greeted her.

"What is it with off duty nurses getting drunk and sitting in gutters?"

Arthur Pendragon stood on the foot path in front of her. He was wearing a suit that she'd only ever seen him wearing in the newspapers. His tie was loose and the top button was undone, but he still looked highly professional.

"Did you just come from work?"

She asked pointedly, her tone not lost on Arthur.

"I was just going to ask you the same question"

He responded, gesturing to her grey skirt.

"I finished about an hour ago, I wanted to see my brother"

He glanced at his watch

"Little early isn't it? Thought afternoon shift finished at ten?"

"I've been doing short shifts for a bit of extra money. They are two to eight"

The small talk was starting to grate on Gwen's nerves. She wasn't in any kind of mood to be talking about things that didn't matter. She wanted her brother and somewhere to stay that wasn't her empty apartment. She stood up, the fast action wobbling the wine bottle a little bit. Gwen caught it before it splattered down the steps. She looked up to find Arthur smiling again

"Nice reflexes and it reminds me about my first question. Why are you sitting out here alone and drunk?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, making Arthur chuckle

"I'm not drunk, the bottle is still sealed. I'm waiting for my brother"

"Does he know you were coming to see him?"

"If he did, wouldn't you think he'd be here for me?"

Arthur frowned; it seemed any sought of progress they had made three days ago in the staffroom had quickly melted away. Gwen softened at his expression, knowing she was being harsher than she had to be

"Sorry, I'm having a shit of a day…."

She trailed off and studied her hands feeling awkward

"Ok well instead of swearing like a sailor, how about you come inside to mine and wait? You can ring him and see how long he is going to be and then go down and meet him when he comes home"

Gwen looked at her watch and then at Arthur. It didn't seem like bad of an idea.

ooo

"You haven't been and visited your sister in a few days I noticed"

Arthur placed her wine in the fridge and firmly shut the door. He turned around to find her crossed legged on his couch. The truth was with everything going on at work he was in no shape to deal with his sister.

"Are you surprised?"

She shrugged and she scooted over, allowing him to take a place beside her.

"I don't know. You were a bit over the place when I last saw you"

He sat down, resting his head on the wall behind him.

"I'm still in a bit of a mess. I've just had another shit day"

She feigned fear

"Have you already trashed a room? Or where you waiting to get home"

He laughed, feeling more at ease then he had for awhile

"Let's not talk about the crappy stuff tonight. Do you realise we have only ever had serious conversations? I don't even know your full name"

She laughed, realising that he was right

"It's Guenieve Blanc"

He smiled, surprised. He hadn't realised Gwen wasn't her proper name.

"It's kinda a mouthful"

She added, slightly embarrassed but Arthur shook his head

"No, I like it. It's kinda pretty"

"Only kinda?"

She joked and he chuckled

"No it's very pretty. Beautiful in fact…like you"

He added boldly at the end. Gwen didn't argue with his words or call him out on being inappropriate. The intent in her eyes suddenly made his nervous. It was almost like she was giving him permission for something that he wasn't aware of. Her faceless boyfriend floated into his mind. He was a man that Arthur had never met and only knew that his name was Lance through probing Morgana. He wondered if he would go through with it if she let him. Not that she would he thought rashly. He knew Gwen wasn't the kind of girl that would be a cheater. Still here they sat and her brown eyes seemed to be telling him that it was all ok. That if he wanted to kiss her he could.

He licked his lips.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

His trance was broken as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen

"Aren't you my guest? Should I be offering you a drink?"

"You should be, but you haven't. So I'm guessing I better get my own"

She replied smartly.

Arthur watched her for a moment as she opened up various cupboards trying to find a wine glass. He couldn't help but note how much she looked like she belonged there. He tried to remind himself that she didn't and that she already had her own home. It didn't stop if from pretending tonight though that this was normal. That it had been a hard day at the office and he had come home to his partner ready to unwind.

She glanced over her shoulder and offered him a drink again. He shook his head and stood up, making his way towards the shelves beside the t.v. and put out a half litre of bourbon.

"I'm not really a chardonnay kinda of guy, I'll make my own"

She wasn't fazed and continued getting her own drink as he began to work beside her at the kitchen bench.

"I really should be eating something"

She noted as she returned the wine bottle back to the fridge

"Well you won't find any food in there. I think I used up the rest of the bread for toast this morning. We could order something? Are you into Chinese?"

She smiled and nodded

"I'm up for whatever"

He plucked a menu off the fridge

Ooo

Gwen slid onto his kitchen bench, her beef and black bean in hand and laughed loudly.

"You are so smug. Who even says stuff like that?"

Arthur looked up at her grinning; he was leaning against the fridge as he sat on the floor.

"I do and you know I'm right. Out of everyone in this kitchen we all know who is better looking in their work gear"

Gwen laughed again

"I should pour this dinner all over you. Try and teach you some humility"

Arthur tapped the side of his own plastic container, trying to hold his own laughter

"That wouldn't teach me anything. I'd just think that you did it in some sought of jealous rage because you knew I was right"

Gwen rolled her eyes

"You truly do have an answer for everything"

Gwen was having fun and she knew it had more to do with Arthur's company then the bottle of wine and couple of other drinks she had consumed. She wondered if she should try ringing Elyan again and see where he was. Then it suddenly struck her that she had never called him in the first place and her brother had no idea where she was or even that she was waiting for her. She watched Arthur eat his dinner as he sat on the floor, suddenly feeling really light headed about everything that was happening. Gwen wondered if she should make her excuses and leave. She had only broken up with Lance today and had barely had a minute to really think through the consequences of that. She gripped the side of the kitchen bench and Arthur looked up at her smiling

"Are you ok Guinevere?"

She smiled and laughed

"Yes I'm fine"

Ooo

"Do you think it's strange that your brother hasn't called? It's getting really late, would he be ok"

Gwen bought her drink down from her lips

"Sorry, I should probably go. I've taken up most of your night"

She made an effort to stand up from the couch and swayed slightly. She felt so embarrassed all of a sudden, as if Arthur had realised that she had never called her brother. Arthur grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her back down beside him

"That wasn't a hint to leave. It was concern for you brother"

She smiled, relieved

"I'm sure he'd be ok. He probably went to the bar after work or with his mates or something"

Arthur stared at her intently. An intensity that wasn't lost on Gwen

"I like that you don't want to leave Genevieve. I like that you want to stay"

Gwen felt heat rise to her cheeks and she bit her lip

"There is that smugness coming through again. It's almost like you think I'm staying because I like hanging out with you"

Arthur chuckled at her boldness

"I hope you want to stay because of me. That would make me very happy"

He lent in close, knowing that at any minute she was going to reject him. A part of him wanted her too because he knew it was wrong. He knew she had a boyfriend sitting at home waiting for her. He briefly realised that she hadn't mentioned him the whole evening but chastised himself for trying to find a loophole. One more inch closer and he would make her a cheater and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Gwen gave him no time to think about the consequence much further though, because before he knew it she had closed the gap herself, leaving her lips on his.


	8. Chapter 8

ooo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

The kiss quick and neither of them lingers, breaking apart almost instantly. Gwen separated herself, realising in the moment their hands were entwined.

"This is so wrong"

She said shakily, avoiding his eyes

"I know…I'm sorry"

He stuttered although a part of him was fairly certain she had kissed him.

"I know you have a boyfriend…I shouldn't have said that stuff"

Gwen's looked at him surprised

"What? I don't have a boyfriend….I mean yes I did but not since a couple of hours ago"

She threw her head into her hands, trying to gather her thoughts. Arthurs stared at her, winded

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

He moved himself further away from her on the couch, feeling as though she'd stung him

'You don't have a boyfriend….and yet this is still wrong?"

Gwen looked at him

"You're offended? Would you have rather I'd kissed you while still having a boyfriend?"

"I would have rather you to kiss me and not suddenly decide it was a mistake"

Gwen's eyes fluttered closed and she smiled sadly

"We can't Arthur….Lance only walked out the door a few hours go. We were together for a while…I did love him. What could you have expected? It's wrong for me to have even entered this apartment. Also regardless of Lance, I'm still your sister's nurse. So yes this is wrong. On so many levels this is wrong"

Arthur realised what she was trying to say and sighed

"All that doesn't matter Gwen; you can't sit here and not say you don't feel it"

Gwen stood up and made her way to the kitchen bench were her hand bag was.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. Nothing can happen, Arthur"

And just like that she disappeared from the apartment.

ooo

**Six Months Later**

"Really Gwen? Red?"

Gwen placed her hands on her hips and tipped her head to the side. Her brother's tone conveyed it all, her new longueroom was disgusting. She chuckled to herself and Elyan smiled as he lent down and opened up another box.

Moving day had quickly turned into moving week and Gwen worried that if she didn't get her act together she'd be sleeping amongst boxes for the rest of the year. Her brother had been a god send, but a reminder that Gwen was starting to lose touch with her friends. Her eyes were heavy; another sign that she was working too hard and Gwen was starting to avoid her reflection.

"At least the door's lock and you're in a relatively safe neighbourhood"

She nodded at her brother's attempt to find the silver lining and she began to stack her DVD's into the bookshelf

"I need to sell some of these"

She muttered to herself

"I don't even watch them, they just take up space"

Elyan nodded and plugged in the cd player he'd just pulled out of his own box

"Hey where are you cd's?"

Gwen turned and shrugged

"I can't remember what box I would have put them in, if they weren't with the player"

Elyan rolled his eyes and switched the radio on

"You have crap taste in music, you we are probably safer with this option"

Gwen laughed softly and turned back to him, ads filled the silence

"I've got say…this apartment might be embarrassing and I know you are working yourself to the ground but I actually haven't see you this happy in a while"

Gwen raised her eyebrows in disbelief

"You can't be serious. I'm broke, single…practically friendless…"

Elyan twisted his lip

"You'll be back on your feet now that you are here. I mean this place is so much cheaper and closer to work. Leaving Lance was rough, but it's done you good….you have to focus on the positives"

"Well it's kind of hard when your room looks like the pits of hell"

Elyan chuckled

"I ran into Arthur the other day. He was asking about you"

Gwen froze and wished Elyan would pack up and moves himself.

"Well tell him I say hello"

"I'm not the post"

Elayn replied pointedly

"You should just tell him yourself"

000

Arthur bit into his bread roll, trying to ignore how stale it tasted. He glanced up and tried to smile at Morgana and Merlin, who sat across the table. They had smiles that Arthur guess was similar to his own; fake and forced. They were supposed to be celebrating his first week in his new job. The transition from budding Politian to British army desk jockey was more arduous then he had anticipated but it had finally settled down. Merlin had been chastising him, trying to convince him that he was down playing his success too much and that they needed to celebrate. Arthur couldn't see the point, in his eyes and the media's he was just a massive failure. He had relented though and now he found himself at a mid-ranged restaurant pretending to be happy.

Merlin dropped his smile

"You are miserable, aren't you?"

Arthur chuckled, unable to help himself

"Yeah, a little bit"

Morgana frowned and picked up her own bread roll

"We have so much to be happy for. I'm free from Albion and you're free from a job you despised….."

She trailed off, not knowing what else to add. From where she was sitting, life was finally looking a little bit hopeful. Arthur simply shrugged and began picking at the roll

"Is this about Gwen?"

Merlin said with a groan. He was beginning to tire of Arthur's obsession with the nurse. Arthur had only managed to catch glimpses of Gwen; she seemed pretty intent on avoiding him. Why Arthur still care or was still consumed by her was a mystery to Merlin. Merlin had been sure that whatever Arthur had felt was just basic attraction but Arthur seemed to be carrying on like it was the greatest love of his life.

Arthur sighed, dropping the bread roll again. It fell apart as it hit the table. He sighed again and scraped the remainder of the roll into his napkin and squished it in his palm before discarding it on the table. Morgana grabbed it and pulled it towards her on the table

"Stop playing with your food and start talking"

Arthur just sighed and shrugged again.

ooo

Morgana stared at her reflection, still not use to the face that flashed in front of her. During the whole of her treatment both during the long term hospital stay and her time at Albion she avoided mirrors. Hell, she had been avoiding mirrors since she was seventeen. Now she forced herself to see who she had become. She didn't hate who stared back her, she just couldn't believe how far she'd come. There were still scars of her old life all over her body, most of the damage irreversible. Merlin was trying to encourage her to wear them with pride, that they were evidence of where she had come from and what she had survived. Morgana wasn't quite there to buy into Merlin's optimism just yet.

Morgana flicked off her bathroom light, her very small apartment looking even more isolating in the darkness. She tried to shake off the feeling, but the night had been disappointing. She knew that life on the 'outside' was going to be different but when she sat in her room at Albion she often believed that once she was set up she'd be happy. She was wondering what had made her believe that delusion. Real life was boring. She chuckled as she thought that, but she believes it to be true. Arthur was feeling listless and like an underachiever…Merlin was Merlin….and well she didn't really have any other friends.

She wondered if anything would make her feel like she was flying again; like she was untouchable and fearless. She quickly doubted it; nothing on this earth would make her the way morgause did. Morgana let out a breath and quickly turned on all the lights. Panting she grabbed her phone. These were the nights she had been warned about, when the temptation was strong and she could feel herself breaking.

The line rang twice before someone answered

"Hello?"

A sleepy voice filled her ear and she could feel herself starting to calm, but it wasn't enough.

"It's Morgana"

She whispered

"I know who it is"

"I need you"

"I'm already out the door"

Ooo

Gwen found Morgana crying on her bed room floor. It looks as if she had tried to make it to the bed but simply slid down the wall, exhausted.

"Morgana!"

She cried and fell to her knees, pulling Morgana into her arms

"I don't know what happened, I was fine but tonight…"

Gwen nodded, sadly this was expected. Morgana may have ticked all the boxes to be discharged but adjusting to regular life was just another hard hurdle.

"Have you taken your medication?"

Morgana nodded into her chest

"Tonight feels different"

"Everything is ok Morgana. You are a strong woman and this is normal. You have to realise how far you have come"

"Morgana!"

A third voice entered the apartment and Morgana shivered

"I called everyone"

Morgana whispered

"I needed my brother too"

Gwen nodded, cringing at the thought of seeing him.

"What's going on here?"

Gwen looked up to find Arthur in the door way. He was dressed in his pyjamas and was the picture of worry. She threw him a watery smile and shrugged.

"Morgana is just having a moment"

Arthur threw himself to his needs and began working soft circles into his sisters back. Arthur's eyes met Gwen's and she struggled to look away.

"How come you are here?"

He asked, no accusation in his tone; just curiosity

"I called her, I need her"

Morgana answered for her and Gwen simply nodded in agreement. She downcast her eyes, focusing back on Morgana.

"Morgana….do you want to go to bed"

Morgana nodded and unattached herself from Gwen. Arthur stood up and gave his sister space and Morgana staggered to her bed. Gwen pulled her blankets back and once Morgana lay down, she pulled then back up. Arthur brushed a soft kiss on Morgana's forehead and then he and Gwen left the room.

Gwen stood in the longue, unsure what to do with herself. She wanted to stay with Morgana but didn't want to overstep herself with Arthur. He had more right to stay then she did. The stood in silence, facing each other and suddenly Gwen couldn't supress the memories. They didn't have a lot, but that didn't matter. It wasn't almost as if his lips had burnt her skin that day and he couldn't seem to heal the wound.

Arthur shifted his weight and pulled his arms behind his back. He had been desperate to see her all these months and felt he had so much to say. She now stood in front of him and he couldn't think of anything.

"I thought she tried again"

He didn't have to clarify, Gwen knew what he meant. Frantic calls in the middle of the night only ever meant one thing when it came to Morgana. Gwen shook her head, disagreeing.

"She wouldn't, life is just sometimes overwhelming"

Arthur rubbed his eyes, exhausted

"Maybe she should move in with me"

Gwen laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder

"Arthur if you had thought that was a good idea, wouldn't she already be living with you?"

Arthur smiled and placed his hands over hers

"I guess your right…it's just all scary"

"Well, you are going to have to expect more nights like this"

He nodded and she pulled her hand out from under his, trying to break the intimate moment.

"Do you want me to stay with her?"

She offered

"I'm happy too"

She added

"We could both stay…."

"Arthur"

Gwen placed her hands on her hips, squaring her body to his

"I'm not suggesting anything perverted. I just mean, I'm worried and I don't want to leave. You're worried and you don't want to leave…so why should either of us leave?"

Gwen twisted her lip, knowing the familiar feeling that she was going to regret all this. That she should rush out as soon as she can because this was all dangerous. Her thoughts were broken as Arthur called out from the kitchenette, asking if she wanted a cup of tea.

ooo

"Arthur"

It was three am and Gwen raised her palm out as a warning. Arthur at least had the sense to look bashful.

"You can't blame me for asking. You high tail out of my apartment claiming that the scars were still fresh from the break up and now we sit here, months on and I can't ask about Lance"

Gwen lent back on the couch, knowing he had a point

"I haven't seen or heard from him since that night. I'm still finding things he owns with the move and everything…"

She suddenly looked thoughtful

"I don't even know where to forward his stuff…his mum I guess?"

Arthur felt uncomfortable and that the familiarity. Of course Gwen would know his mother; they had been dating for a while. Still, no matter how he justified it he still couldn't supress the prickles of jealously he felt.

Gwen shifted under his gaze and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She was definitely dancing in dangerous territory with Arthur, but could help but let herself enjoy the moment. Everything in their lives had changed since they had last really seen each other. They in many ways were different people sitting on Morgana's couch, then what they had been when they had sat on Arthurs'. Yet somehow she felt like nothing had changed between them and the charge between them was all still real.

"If I kissed you right know, would you let me?"

Gwen was as surprised by the questions as she should have been. Arthur had always been relatively forward with her, their time apart clearly hadn't changed that.

"Yes"

Arthur smiled

"But that doesn't mean you should"

Arthur's smile quickly dropped and he edged himself closer to her

"Why not Gwen, what are you so scared of?"

"Gwen?"

Morgana's voiced called from her bedroom and Gwen stood up quickly

"I'm scared of nothing Arthur"

She gestured to the darkened bedroom

"But you know why exactly why not"

Ooo

A/N I think I took a risk bring it forward in time like I did, but I think it work Thanks for the review guys and thanks for the support xx


	9. Chapter 9

oooo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oooo

Her glass of wine quickly tasted like petrol. Still she let it slide down her throat, to bust with her own tears to be worried about the sour taste. Gwen was sitting in her new apartment, finally and officially moved in yet she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She felt she was just making mistake after mistake and Gwen found herself wondering if leaving Arthur all those hours ago was just another one.

She took another sip of her wine, and contemplated her choices. Arthur was a risk; on paper there was nothing to say they would be good together. They were both so troubled and he was just so…arrogant… She smiled at her assassination of his character and knew she was stretching the truth. He was nothing she had dreamed about as a young girl, yet here she sat crying over someone she had only known a short time. She didn't even have is mobile number. She chuckled about how ridiculous she was being, but it was just the way Arthur made her feel.

Gwen had to also consider Morgana, someone who was quickly becoming very important to her. Officially there was nothing anyone could do about it if she wanted to see Arthur. That didn't matter to Gwen though, because morally she thought it would be playing with fire. Morgana needed her to help her through this transition. She needed that extra person who was close yet distant from the situation to just tell her that everything was normal and that she was going to pull through. What if her and Arthur turned sour? Who would Morgana turn to? Certainly not Arthur's ex-girlfriend.

Gwen sighed and decided that she should get some sleep. It had been a long night and she didn't think she could last awake much longer.

Ooo

Merlin locked the apartment door as he exited; slightly glad to leave the self-pity that lingered inside. Arthur was almost unmanageable, he had slipped into a state Merlin had never witness before. Usually the ex-solider could be guarded to a fault, now he sat staring out windows and all over a girl he barely knew. Merlin couldn't relate to his friends plight at all. He had never been traditionally romantic and never been in love, Arthur's behaviour was totally foreign to him.

Merlin shook his head and started the trip down the stairs. Has he made it to the third landing a voice called out to him.

"Merlin! Merlin! Wait up"

Gwen's brother Elyan was panting slightly as he rushed to meet Merlin

"It is Merlin, right?"

Merlin nodded with a smile and shook the man's hand

"Yep, and your Gwen's brother? Elyan?"

Elyan nodded with a smile before twisting his hands nervously

"Look, I know I'm crossing a few boundaries talking to you about this but it's about my sister Gwen?"

Merlin tried his best not to look surprised, although he quickly realised there was nothing else the two men had to talk about.

"Is everything ok?"

Elyan scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable about what he was going to say.

"Yeah I think….it about your friend Arthur. Is he a decent guy? Cause I think Gwen is really falling for him"

Merlin really was surprised by this revelation. Arthur had made no indication that his feelings had been reciprocated. Apparently there was a lot Arthur was keeping to himself.

"Arthur really likes Gwen, but I kind of got the feeling that she did really feel much in return"

Elyan rolled his eyes

"This is classic Gwen; all walls and excuses"

Elyan glanced around before continuing

"I want my sister to be happy. She got really suckered with her last boyfriend and if Arthur is trouble I need to you tell me now, so I can nip this in the bud"

Merlin put his hands up defensively

"Arthur is….a massive jerk, but he is a still a good one. I promise you that. He is sitting up there pining for Gwen"

Elyan pressed his lips together

"I'll talk to Gwen"

He promised

Oooo

The next day her brother was sitting on her longue when she got home; scaring her half to death

"Elyan! What are you doing sitting in the darkness like this"

Elyan flicked on the freestanding lamp and chuckled

"Sorry, I was watching a dvd"

She put her handbag on the kitchen bench and kicked off her work shoes, feeling exhausted

"What are you doing here?"

She asked, collapsing beside him

"We need to talk"

Gwen sent him a long side way look, confused about the role reversal

"Oh really?"

He chuckled again, leaning back into the couch.

"It's about this Arthur"

Gwen turned to him, her eyebrows raised

"Oh? And what would you know about that?"

She replied suddenly feeling defensive

"Can I ask why you refusing his advances?"

Gwen stood up, horrified

"Refusing his advances?"

She repeated, baffled by his choice of words. Elyan rolled his eyes, not liking the dramatic turn the conversation was taking

"Gwen, you have been all over the place these last few months. On one had you got Lance out of your life and started getting your life back in order, but there seemed to be something missing. At first I wrote it off as you just grieving for Lance….but it's all about Arthur isn't it?"

"It's complicated Elyan…you don't understand"

"You like him?"

Gwen bit her lip at the question, and looked upwards

"Yes"

"And he likes you?"

She paused, her eyes meeting her brother's

"Yes"

Elayn smile

"Then stop being an idiotic"

Ooo

Arthur stared at his empty fridge, hoping that if he stared long enough food would just appear. He gave up after a minute and grabbed his keys and jacket from the kitchen bench; he'd needed to make a food run. He pulled on his jacket as he began to open the door; stopping dead when he found Gwen standing there, her hand curled ready to knock. She took a couple of steps back, a little wide eyed at his sudden appearance.

"Gwen!"

He announced, feeling himself starting to grin. She smiled softly in return and looked up at him

"Hi Arthur….are you on your way out? I can come back later?"

Arthur fumbled backwards, gesturing for her to come inside

"No, come in, come in"

He could feel himself flustering and knew he was looking like a fool but he just couldn't help it. Surely if she was here it meant good news.

They settled in his longue. Arthur sat with his jacket on beside Gwen who still had her handbag over her shoulder, as if to run at any moment. Arthur wondered if he should speak first, although he was confused as to why she was here. It wasn't even forty eight hours ago she had looked him in the eyes and basically said they had no future.

"Arthur, I wanted to talk"

He nodded slowly, talking in her expression. She never seemed sure of herself in his presences. He seemed to have this gift to make her feel like she could take on the world, yet be a bundle of nerves at the same time.

She edged closer and his breath hitched, a wave of awkwardness seemed to drench the room

"I want to talk about us"

There was a long beat of silence and Arthur stared directly into her eyes, not wanting to break eye contact. He tried to slow his breath, feeling very aware of how loud he was being.

"I think I may have been premature-"

He cut her off with his lips, not needing to hear anymore. She responded and let her bag drop to the floor. She was practically on his lap before she pulled away

"Arthur…"

She whispered, breathless. He smirked and tried to kiss her again but she shook her head

"I swear if you tell me that you don't want to do this….I'll lock you in the apartment and never let you leave"

She chuckled and pushed his fringe from his eyes

"I just wanted to say we should take things slow"

"Slower then what we have been? If we keep going the way we are going I won't have to buy you dinner for another three years"

She laughed again, but her eyes remained intense

"I'm serious Arthur. We have to think about Morgana"

Arthur sighed and looked up at the celling frustrated.

"Guinevere….. how can I say this without sounding like a complete nut job? I don't feel how I usually feel with other girls with you. Ever since I met you I have felt this…pull….I think we have the real thing right here"

She seemed sceptical and tugged on his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with her

"How can you be so certain?"

He smiled

"We met in the worst time of our lives, yet here you are sitting on my lap"

She blushed and tried to move, but he rested his hands on the side of her hip to keep her in place.

"I know you feel Guinevere. You wouldn't be here if you didn't"

She smiled

"Yeah I feel it"

He smiled and kissed her again

oooo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oooo

Arthur sat clicking his tongue and tapping his foot, sneaking anxious glances to the clock nailed to the wall.

"Is there somewhere you would rather be?"

His eyes quickly slid to his boss and he frowned slightly.

"Sorry Sir"

Andrew Jacks was an intimating man, made worse by the fact that he had followed Arthur's fleeing political career and didn't seem surprised when Arthur's resume slid onto his desk all the months ago. He had been hard on Arthur from the start and showed no signs of backing down, but Arthur managed him well and had the feeling that he seemed to be rising to every challenge Mr Jacks was setting him.

"Good, let's get back to focusing shall we?"

The words on the computer flickered nonsense to him. Arthur was too jittery to focus on work and with only two hours to go before his first date with Guinevere he just wanted to get the heck out of there. Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by an obvious cough; he glanced across at his boss who had his eyebrows raised. Arthur gave him a questioning look

"You are looking at the clock again"

'Sorry Sir"

Arthur repeated

Mr Jacks took a moment to look at the clock himself and sighed

"You may as well go"

He relented

As he looked up Arthur was already gone

Ooo

The restaurant was crowed but it didn't seem to worry either Arthur and Gwen hadn't seemed to stop talking since they greeted each other back a Gwen's apartment. Arthur felt so comfortable that he was starting to question if it was even a date. Was there supposed to be awkward silences and being incredibly politically correct in order not to offend? His dinner with Gwen seemed to break all the taboos but then Gwen would smile and his hands would slightly shake and he realised that it really was a date; he was just having one with the right girl this time.

"So how is Merlin?"

She asked conversationally and he sighed softly

"Not well"

He admitted, causing Gwen to looked at him worried

"He skipped a doctor's appointment to go the movies…I swear he is a child"

Gwen smiled sadly

"Has he been since?"

Arthur nodded

"I dragged him in as soon as I found out"

He shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Merlin

"Poor Merlin"

Gwen said

"It must be hard having to live with something like that…"

Arthur sat back on his chair

"Well welcome to my family. Each one of us has some sought of daily struggle"

He meant it as a joke, but bitterness slipped through. Gwen reaches across and held one of his hands.

"No-one's family is perfect"

He smiled brightly at her attempt to comfort him.

"Don't let me monopolize the whole night with my sagas"

He said and Gwen took the subtle hint and changed the subject.

Oooo

Merlin took three deep breaths and sighed. Morgana frowned and paused the movie.

"Are you ok?"

She questioned and Merlin nodded, gesturing that she press play. As the movie played on, Merlin felt his chest pull tight. He grasp this time for a breath

"Merlin?"

"Just keep watching the movie"

He insisted angrily, his tone doing nothing for his breathing. Morgana remained quiet but her eyes stayed on Merlin. He took another breath.

"Look, I'm just going to go"

Merlin stood up, staggering slightly. Morgana made no effort to stop him, knowing it would just fuel ad argument. Her flat door slammed shut and she sat alone.

She could feel the urge again, feel the need to disappear. She used to love morgause for that. It would make all her problems seem to disappear in one beautiful haze; although she never seemed to have problems unless she was taking it.

She stared at Merlin's vacant seat intensely. She had been clean for over 12 months and out of care for nearly half a year. Some days they could even pretend that nothing had happened. Arthur would laugh, Merlin would tease and they were starting to make memories that had nothing to do with seedy motel and S.O.S calls. Then Merlin would cough causing Arthur to bombard him with questions, leaving them all to avoid each other's eyes because they all knew whose fault it was.

Morgana clutched a pillow to her chest and weighed up her options. She could escape for the night, she pondered. Just a couple of hours to forget Merlins struggling face and the blame behind his eyes that he tried to hide and deny but she knew it was all there. She pressed her head to her knees trying to supress the idea, but the urge seemed to strong. She tried to remember where her phone was but remembered where both Arthur and Gwen were. She couldn't interrupt them; she wouldn't be the reason for ruining their first day.

Ooo

Gwen's hand shyly reached for Arthur's as they made their way out into the busy street. The sky was black but the stars were hidden behind tall buildings, streets lights and everything else that made the city.

"Do you think you will stay in the city forever?"

She asked as they weaved their way through the people. He considered her question and replied

"Will you?"

She shrugged and smiled

"Yes….I think. I do love it here"

"Then me too"

He replied, boldly. It didn't need to be said, it was all there in his tone. Wherever she went, he'd go too. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Ever since Morgana he could never let his phone go to voicemail. He raised his eye brows when he didn't recognise the number.

"Who is it?"

Gwen asked curiously

"I'm not sure….I better answer it"

Gwen nodded and looked ahead, following the path as Arthur answered the phone beside her.

"Arthur Pendragon"

"Mr Pendragon?"

A woman's voice asked

"Yes?"

"Look sorry to disturb you but I'm Leonie Norris, a nurse at St Camelot's Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of a young man named Merlin. He has you written down as your emergency contact"

Arthur's heart fell to his stomach.

"We'll be right there"

Ooo

Merlin tugged at the clear rubber pipe that led to his nose, providing him with oxygen.

"This is all a little unnecessary"

He decided aloud and Arthur crossed his arms on his chest.

"It is necessary"

Arthur demanded and Gwen looked up at him from her seat beside Merlin's bed and fixed a glare towards him.

"Arthur!"

She chastised and Arthur rolled his eyes

"He knows the implications of not looking after himself. He didn't and now he is here. You are lucky it's not too serious Merlin"

It was Merlin's time to roll his eyes

"It was one mistake."

"A mistake you can't afford to make!"

Arthur rose his voice, angrily and Gwen quickly stood up

"Arthur!"

She cried angrily. Arthur stood down, dropping his eyes.

"Sorry Merlin"

He stuttered, causing Merlin to grin far to brightly for someone that was found outside their apartment door slumped on the ground.

"Well Gwen I'm starting to learn about the perks of having you around"

Ooo

They stood together beside the free standing coffee machine, hands entwined. Arthur looked at her and sighed

"This is my life Gwen I hope you know that"

Gwen met his eyes, unsure of the point he was trying to make

"Chasing after Merlin, running for Morgana…my life is pretty complicated"

Gwen smiled softly and kissed him softly.

"You'll never have to run for me Arthur. I'll be always remain beside you"

He kissed her again; this was for sure unlike any first date he'd ever be on. He was also quite positive that it would be his last.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ooo

Thanks everyone for the support! Much appreciated. Not long to go now, this will be the second last chapter

Ooo

It had been so easy to acquire, just like it had always been. No matter how distant Morgana had felt from that old world, the path was still familiar. The morgause sat on her coffee table, so comfortably as if it was supposed to be there. She stared at it, her resistance weakening with every minute. She still had the same two choices she'd always had. One was familiar and one was on that she seemed to resist every day.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes frantically. The walls seemed to pull closer to her. She needed to get out, she needed fresh eye, she needed….

Her eyes lingered on the morgause.

Ooo

Gwen ran into her brother the next morning in the foyer of Arthur's building. She pulled her coat close to herself, embarrassed. Elyan raised his eyebrows, taking in her appearance.

"Wasn't last night your first date?"

There was no 'hello' or 'good morning', just accusation

"It's not what you think"

Gwen defended, her embarrassment deepening. Elyan just chuckled

"Actually I think it is"

Gwen was about to retort, explaining that she was a grown woman and Elyan himself hardly had a clean record. She didn't get the chance; Elyan just shrugged and asked if she had time for a coffee up at in his flat.

Gwen clicked the kettle on herself as Elyan busied himself with the cup in his small kitchen

"So it is pretty early to be sneaking off"

He said casually

"Elyan, you are really the last person I want to talk about this with"

Elyan chuckled

"Come on Gwen, I always tell you stuff"

"Yeah I hardly ever want to hear about"

"I don't want the details….trust me I want you to leave the details out. I'm just curious"

Gwen poured the hot water into each other the cups, sighing.

"I wasn't sneaking off….I just was going home"

Elyan studied her, accepting the mug she offered.

"It's moving a little fast"

He commented, taking a sip.

He had a point, she knew. It was moving fast, well for her it was.

"It just feels right"

Elyan nodded, not totally convinced

"But you still snuck out this morning"

Gwen nodded

"That's not a good sign Gwen"

"It wasn't because of any horrible reason. It was just a surprise to find myself there. I never do stuff like that Elyan. Last night felt right and I still felt right this morning….it just made me feel a little dizzy…but in a good way"

She knew she wasn't explaining herself properly, but Elayn seemed to understand. He smiled

"You're falling in love"

He accused with a smirk, making Gwen laugh

"I'm really happy right now"

Her phone buzzed before they could say anything more, Arthur was trying to call

"Let me guess?"

Elyan said pushing his mug on the bench and leaving for the bathroom, giving Gwen some privacy

"Hello?"

She greeted

"Gwen?"

Arthur still sounded half asleep. She wondered vaguely of he had even checked the rest of the apartment before calling her

"Where are you?"

He asked

"I'm just at my brother's"

There was silence from Arthur's end and Gwen followed with

"I'm sorry I didn't stay"

There was a soft sigh into the phone and Gwen regrated deciding to leave him. Clearly he mistook her actions

"Was it because of everything that happened with Merlin? Is it all too much?"

She chuckled

"So quick to think the worst Mr. Pendragon?"

He didn't reply to her playful tone

"Look, I don't do things like that normally"

She started

"I just wanted to have a minute to myself and make sure I was doing the right thing"

"And are you?"

She paused for a minute, unable to contain her smile

"Yes. Yes, I am. Why do you come down to Eylan's?"

There was a soft beep

"Is that your call waiting?"

"Yes"

Gwen confirmed

"Ok, well you should take the call…I'll be down in a minute"

Gwen hung up and accepted the next call. This time it was from the other Pendragon, Morgana.

"Gwen?"

Her voiced seemed far away and breathless. Gwen instantly felt concerned

"I need you"

Morgana whispered

"Arthur will be here in a minute. As soon as he comes, we'll go. Where are you? At your flat?"

"Don't bring Arthur"

Morgana demanded frantically

"Morgana I have too. Are in danger?"

"No, it's like last time…"

There were three knocks at the door and Gwen quickly whipped it open. Arthur's smile quickly dropped when he saw Gwen expression

"Hey Arthur"

Elyan greeted, but frowned when he noticed the tension

"What's going on…"

He trailed off as Gwen raised her hand to silence him

"Don't tell Arthur"

Morgana repeated half heartily

"I've got some Morgause here….please don't tell Arthur, he'll be so mad"

Gwen felt sick, wanting to ask a million questions but realising how Arthur will react if he caught wind of half the story

"I have to"

She whispered softly and Morgana sighed

"Don't tell him everything then….Gwen I didn't take it….and I won't. I just need you guys here"

Morgana hung up and Gwen dropped her phone to her side, as Arthur and Elyan stepped closer towards her

"What's going on?"

Elyan demanded

"It's Morgana isn't it?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes, not needed confirmation from Gwen. Merlin last night and now this, His family was hardly giving him any chance with Gwen.

"We have to go to her"

Gwen said

"She is ok, she just needs someone"

Gwen kissed her brother on the cheek as a good bye and pulled her coat on. She grabbed Arthur's hand and he looked down at it.

"Coming?"

She asked

Ooo

Morgana was sitting on her coffee table when they arrived. The door was unlocked and the tumbled straight in. Her legs were crossed and she seemed to stare right through them, making Arthur nervous.

Gwen swept to her side and whispered things Arthur couldn't seem to here. Morgana was nodding and then shaking her head. The emotion that seemed to fill the room, instantly made him feel nervous. Gwen was good at this, she was everything Morgana needed at the moment and he felt a little bit like a dead weight.

He was making his way towards the woman when he saw it. He'd seen it enough times in different forms to recognise what it was. He felt his heart stop and grabbed it off the bench, curling it with is his fingers. His eyes slid to Gwen and Morgana and he tried to contain his anger.

"What is this doing here?"

He asked calming, presenting the morgause to both women. Morgana looked scared and Gwen didn't look as surprised as she should have been.

"I said, what is this doing here?"

"She didn't take any"

Gwen quickly defended, rising to her feet.

"She wanted to, but she didn't"

"It's still here Gwen. She still went out and bought it. She knows the rules; if she wants to do this stuff again I'm out of here"

"I didn't take it Arthur, that's all I bought"

Morgana said, speaking clearly for the first time since they entered

"I was just having a weak moment. It's been sitting there since yesterday afternoon"

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still here! That you still knew how to get it"

Gwen took a couple of steps towards Arthur, trying to calm him

"Arthur calm down"

Arthur looked at her furious

"Calm down? I'm trying to be with you Gwen, I'm trying to have you in my life and all of Morgana's shit keeps bubbling to the surface, continually ruining everything"

"You have me Arthur, ok? We have to be here for Morgana"

Arthur could hardly hear the her word through his own anger

"Last night was almost perfect and then we ended up at the hospital because of Merlin. Merlin was there because of damage caused by smoke inhalation…which surprise surprise is Morgana's fault. This morning I was ready to enjoy a moment of peace with you, get to know your brother and look what happened… here we are and surprise surprise its Morgana's fault again"

"Your sister is sick"

Gwen snapped

"You have to realise that. Every minute of every day she is going to be tempted till she dies. You have to get that through your skull. She lives in one of the largest cities of the world. Temptation is everywhere. Gosh, I could do out and buy drugs if I wanted. It would be that easy"

Gwen was panting; emotion was bursting from her eyes. Morgana slid her knees under her chin, watching them both

"Merlin is in hospital?"

She asked quietly

"Yeah, no thanks to you"

"Arthur, get out"

Arthur glared at Gwen, not sure he heard her right

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. You aren't helping anyone here"

"She is my sister"

It seemed Gwen thought it best to just begin to ignore him and returned to her spot beside Morgana.

Ooo

It was lunch time before Gwen and Arthur found they were alone again. Morgana had fallen asleep, drained for the night.

"Do you have to go to work?"

Arthur asked quietly as he made them both a sandwich. Gwen shook her head, not meeting his eyes

"I'm sorry Gwen; I know I can lose my head sometimes"

Gwen sighed but didn't leave Morgana's lounge

"Arthur it's not that. I know this is a really complicated situation. Things are going to be said that nobody really means but…."

"But what?"

Arthur felt himself feeling sick again. If Gwen decided to leave him, he knew he couldn't stop her. He had a complicated life; it was a big asks to have anyone to just accept his circumstances.

"But…I don't think Morgana should be living in London. I think it was too much to expect that she could cope here. I think she should move….and I think you should go with her"

Arthur abandoned his half made lunch and sat beside

"Do you want me to leave then? Is that how you see yourself getting out of this, by getting me to leave the city?"

Gwen held his hands with her own and smiled

"Don't you get it yet Arthur? I meant it when I said I think this is the real thing. I will never leave you side"

She said, repeating her words from the night before.

"A fresh start is what everyone here needs. Morgana needs to be taken from the temptation…I'm not saying it would fix everything and that country air will just make her 'better' but I think it could help"

"What about your job? And you just moved into that place…."

Gwen shook her head, waving off his train of thought

"They are just details. If we are by each other's side, I think it could work"

Arthur slumped into the back of the couch

"I think this idea might save us all Gwen"

oooo


End file.
